


Birthday Present, Birthday Past.

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt from totallywow was 'Sam/Gene/Chris. Yes. Hehe. With submissive Sammy of course. Any rating! (am a big fan of NC-17 myself, naturally, but it doesn't have to be!) Drunken birthday present, mebbe??'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday Present, Birthday Past.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble meme on my LJ. Prompt from totallywow was 'Sam/Gene/Chris. Yes. Hehe. With submissive Sammy of course. Any rating! (am a big fan of NC-17 myself, naturally, but it doesn't have to be!) Drunken birthday present, mebbe??'.

Sam isn’t exactly sure how he got to this point. Sitting on the Guv’s lap, his naked back against Gene’s equally naked chest, and Chris between his splayed legs, giving him a more than passable blowjob, probably makes this one of the best birthdays he’s ever had. Including the time he and Lucy Marsden disappeared during a school visit to a canning factory and he discovered that ‘losing your cherry’ had nothing to do with dropping a bag of fruit on the way home from the shops.

“Happy birthday, Sam,” Gene murmurs, and Sam comes readily into Chris’ eager mouth.


End file.
